El primero en caer
by KaiHoshino
Summary: Tras un agradable despertar, orgullosos y arrogantes guerreros, se retan en un campo en el cual no estaban preparados: La abstinencia.


**Resumen:** Tras lograda la utópica paz, cuando las grandes naciones detuvieron sus guerras, todo parecía ir para un mañana mejor. Los clanes aislaron sus hostilidades y se dieron la mano para cooperar juntos.

Sin embargo, hay algo que la historia no tiene escrito, algo que sólo unos pocos supieron y que con las masacres del tiempo, quedaron en el olvido: La clandestina relación de Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama.

Dos hombres orgullosos por naturaleza, fríos como el hielo, guerreros de vocación. Los hombres que a escondidas se declararon amor, que se necesitaban con mutualidad, que no podían estar sin el otro.

Tras un agradable despertar, orgullosos y arrogantes guerreros, se retan en un campo en el cual no estaban preparados: La abstinencia.

_¿Cómo harán para ganar? ¿A dónde llevará todo esto?_

* * *

**El primero en caer**

La historia nos remonta a aquellos días donde la mundialmente conocida Konoha fue fundada, a aquellos días donde los clanes del país del Fuego frenaron sus enemistades y se unieron para crear lo que, en aquellos tiempos, creyeron imposible: _la paz_.

Era un día con un clima agradable, el sol siendo cubierto por nubes y la brisa del viento a todo lo que daba. Y sin duda, un día agradable para los aldeanos de la entonces llamada Konoha.

Por las calles de la mentada aldea podía verse de todo un poco, sin embargo, cualquiera pensaría que se trataría de una ilusión absurda, puesto que era común encontrarse grupos con miembros de los clanes Senju, Uchiha, Shimura, Sarutobi, Hyuga... incluso Uzumaki. Sin duda algo que no parecía posible.

En tanto en una casa de gran tamaño, despertaba un hombre de su sueño, cortesía de los rayos solares. El hombre poseía unos hermosos rasgos: Larga cabellera castaña, piel morena y ojos negros. Pero había algo interesante en todo ello: Estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas. El hombre era conocido por todos, tenía no solo fama en Konoha, sino en todo el mundo, su nombre era temido, nombre que es _Hashirama Senju._ Tras abrir los ojos, el hombre se sorprendió tras ver que el lado opuesto de su colchón estaba vacío. Se incorporó, miró a su alrededor, al parecer buscando a alguien con la mirada, hasta que esa persona entró vestida con una yukata.

—Oh, vaya. Madrugaste. —sonrió el hombre con sus blancos dientes al individuo que yacía mirándole serio en el marco de la puerta.

—Supongo. —le respondió aún mirándole desde el marco, acomodando levemente su yukata. Terminaba de salir del baño, su larga cabellera negra estaba cubierta de pequeñas gotas de agua, las mismas que descendían por todo su pecho cayendo con suavidad sobre su cuerpo. Continuó mirando serio al hombre frente a él, la delgada sábana dejaba poco a la imaginación. Aquel hombre respondía al nombre de: Madara Uchiha.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió sigiloso, captando rápidamente que estaba mucho más cortante de lo normal.

—¿Debería? —habló caminando hacia él, tomando la toalla que colgaba en uno de los bordes de la cama, empezando a secar la humedad restante en su cuerpo.

El moreno suspiró, no entendía a su pareja cuando se ponía en ese plano, si no fuera porque había visto su pene en repetidas ocasiones, juraría que estaba en sus días. Pero Madara era así ¿qué se le iba hacer? Una mediana sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios, extendió su brazo y tomó la muñeca de su acompañante.

—Al menos dame el beso de buenos días. —bromeó viendo fijamente a sus ojos, sin soltar el agarre.

—Claro, cielo. —dijo Madara de una forma mordaz y sarcástica, rodando los ojos en el acto. No es que Madara fuese la persona más expresiva o cariñosa del mundo y Hashirama lo sabía a la perfección, sin embargo, esto se debía a que el hombre lo conocía bastante bien. Cualquier persona se habría molestado ante la respuesta, pero no fue el caso de Senju Hashirama, y en cambio, rió por ello, quizás sea el hecho de que éste era de las pocas personas que encontraban humor sátiro en los comentarios del Uchiha, pero eso no tenía importancia ahora. Madara sólo sonrió de medio lado, de una forma casi indivisible pero que, sin embargo, Hashirama notó. Cesada su risa, el hombre besó la nuca de Madara, aspirando el aroma de su mojado cabello a lo que el hombre no hizo mucho por oponerse.

—¿Qué tal el baño? —preguntó sobre su oreja a lo que Madara giró la cabeza, mirándole de frente, con sus fríos ojos negros que a cualquiera intimidarían, pero no a Hashirama, claro está.

—Mejor que tú. —burló, sonriendo un poco con afán de molestarlo, cosa que rara vez lograba y en cambio, el aludido enarcó una ceja.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó con burla, acariciando los cabellos de su amante.

—No es lo que creo, lo estoy afirmando. —contestó en el mismo tono utilizado por el otro, dejándose acariciar los cabellos, entrecerrando brevemente los ojos al sentirse a gusto. Esa era una de las pocas facetas conocidas de él, aquel rostro que sólo Hashirama había tenido el privilegio de ver.

—Pues yo creo que estás en un error. —le dijo muy despacio al oído, acariciando la zona con la punta de su nariz.— Sabes que soy mejor. —Habló lento y ronco, tratando de provocar al pelinegro, tocando un poco su pecho, sintiendo en el acto el collar que él solía usar, sorprendiéndose un poco pero no comentando nada al respecto. Después de todo, le agradaba que Madara usara sus cosas como si fuesen suyas.

—Yo nunca estoy en un error. —ladeó el cuello dándole espacio al otro, sintiendo ese confort con las caricias ejercidas sobre él—Es más, creo que te falta práctica. —En ese momento, Hashirama dejó en el aire todo lo que hacía, enarcó suavemente una de sus castañas cejas y miró un tanto ofendido a su pareja

— Yo no necesito práctica. —afirmó casi susurrando, cosa que le hizo gracia a Madara.— Además, no es como si tú me fueses a permitir andar con otro que no seas tú. —dijo totalmente convencido de ello. El aludido le miró de reojo, callado, y allí el Senju se permitió sonreír con aires de satisfacción, por una fracción de segundo había visto el sharingan brillar a todo su esplendor.

—Haz lo que quieras, no me interesa. —respondió fríamente, poniéndose en pie, ya que anteriormente había quedado sentado entre las piernas del otro. Caminó hasta una silla que había en aquella habitación, tomando su ropa interior. Él jamás lo admitiría, pero el sólo hecho de imaginar a Hashirama con otro le provocaba un asco acompañado de una furia increíble, si él no fuese quien era, Madara Uchiha, no habría dudado en mandar al mismísimo inferno a cualquiera que osara en tocar más de lo debido al moreno.

—¿No te interesa? —si bien él sabía que el Uchiha no hablaba en serio, no podía negar que esas palabras le dolieron un poco.

—¿Para qué repetir algo que ya oíste a la perfección? —se volteó a mirarlo para ojear el resto de su ropa, la noche anterior habían mandado todo a volar por la pasión del momento. Hashirama entrecerró los ojos, antes de sonreír.

—No te creo. —expresó con confianza. Madara hizo una breve mueca, pero no respondiendo a ello, no es que estuviera de humor para discutir ahora— De hecho, me parece que me necesitas. —dijo totalmente convencido de ello, mas el Uchiha bufó, desviando la mirada.

—Qué buena autoestima tienes. —dijo con sarcasmo el otro a lo que el moreno rió.

—Es la pura verdad, no aguantarías ni dos días sin mí. —aseguró Hashirama, guiñándole un ojo. Madara ante eso soltó un leve gruñido.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó con ironía— ¿No serás tú el que me necesita, Hashirama? —habló Madara, enarcando una ceja. El nombrado rió— Es más, tú no puedes siquiera aguantar dos días sin sexo, _mi sexo_. —Madara tocó un punto sensible en el moreno, lo que provocó que éste se tornara serio, sin la sonrisa de antes.

—Claro que puedo, tú eres el que no aguanta. —dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tienes agallas para desafiar a un Uchiha, Senju. —le miró con prepotencia desde su sitio sonriendo con pura sátira para provocar más al otro, aquello era un desafío silencioso y no tenía planeado perder.

—Lo mismo te debo de decir yo a ti. —se puso en pie y la sábana cayó al suelo, dejando ver toda su intimidad. Sí, estaba jugando sucio, pero no lo hacía con intención, el sólo quería buscar algo para cubrir su cuerpo.

Madara le vio con indiferencia, calculando todos los movimientos del otro. Finalmente, cuando éste pasó por su lado, su mirada instintivamente bajó hacia el moreno trasero. Aún recordaba que la noche anterior mientras Hashirama le envestía, él había presionado esas nalgas entre sus manos, incluso en la espalda del aludido se podía apreciar las marcas de uñas que él había dejado, su excitación había llegado a límites insospechables que para despojarse de todo ese placer recurrió a aquello.

Cuando notó que el Senju le miraba divertido, volteó su mirar y movió un poco su cabeza simulado que estaba destensionando los músculos de allí. Él calor se le había subido al cuerpo cuando su mente viajó por sus recuerdos pasados.

—¿Se te está haciendo difícil, cierto? —soltó una risilla viendo el muy tenue carmín que había en las mejillas de su pareja. Había funcionado su táctica.

—¿Debería? Esto será sencillo. —su mirada se puso inexpresiva nuevamente para luego fingir un bostezo, no dejaría que se salga con la suya. Hashirama siguió riendo.

—No puedes estar un segundo sin mirarme, lo dudo. —burló a lo que Madara le miró de soslayo.

—Tsk. —soltó el menor— Tú tampoco puedes. —dijo desviando con cierta vergüenza la cara.

—Claro que puedo. —dijo, tomando de su clóset unos pantalones y una camisa para empezar a vestirse.— Puedo aguantar hasta dos semanas sin hacerlo. —dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos, de ese tipo de brillo que se hace notar cuando retas a una persona. Madara lo miró serio.

—¿Tan poco tiempo? Hmp. —dijo, rodando los ojos como si eso fuera nada.— Yo puedo aguantar _tres meses_. —afirmó con los ojos entrecerrados. Hashirama sonrió.

—Qué poco aguante, Uchiha. —dijo agitando la mano— Te propongo seis meses, el doble de lo que tú puedes aguantar. —habló, guiñando de nuevo su ojo derecho. Madara frunció el ceño.

—_Bien_. —dijo en un susurro— Ya te veré perdiendo a los tres días. —sonrió con suficiencia.

—Más bien, _yo_ te veré metido en mi cama. —contestó en el mismo tono, Hashirama era una persona amable, pero no podía contenerse a las provocaciones de su pareja, eso siempre había sido así. Por su parte se dispuso a vestirse con la ropa que había tomado, mientras Madara le veía de reojo.

—¿Ya te vas? —cuestionó en voz baja, aunque se hubiesen desafiado mutuamente, no negaría el hecho que disfrutaba de la compañía del otro.

—Trabajo, ya sabes. —dijo terminando de abrochar su camisa, haciendo una cara lastimera— Tobirama va a matarme. —lloriqueó con su aura depresiva, el Uchiha bufó ante la sola mención del nombre, no le terminaría de agradar jamás ese tipo.

—Suerte en ello. —contestó frío, restándole importancia al asunto, caminando hasta la cama y recostándose en ella, dándole la espalda al Senju.

—Madara... —le llamó en voz baja. El cuerpo del mencionado entró en tensión, él reconocía ese tipo de voz, esa suave y ronroneante entonación que le daba a su nombre, sólo lo hacía cuando estaba por poseer su cuerpo.

—¿Sigues aquí? —preguntó mirándole por el rabillo del ojo, no caería, no lo haría.

—¿No vas a besarme? —preguntó en el mismo tono Hashirama, esta vez frunciendo los labios en señal de puchero. Madara frunció el ceño y le lanzó una almohada que con facilidad, el hombre pudo esquivar. Hashirama rió por la acción, antes de hablar.— Volveré en unas horas, _cielo_. —sonrió de medio lado, guiñándole el ojo de nuevo, sabiendo de sobra que eso le gustaba al hombre en su cama.

—Ya vete. —gruñó Madara, enterrando la cara entre sus brazos, dando a entender que se echaría otra siesta. El aludido sonrió y tras eso salió de la habitación.

_Ésa había sido una mañana interesante_

* * *

**NT/A:** Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, he de decir que este es un fanfic colectivo creado por Kurai tamashi y yo. Esta idea nació a causa de un rol de facebook, nos preguntamos; ¿Y si lo hacemos fanfic? como pueden leer, acá está. Sin más, esperamos que sea de su agrado.

¿Reviews?


End file.
